Le livre de Lily
by SuperHotAlienGiant
Summary: Lily souhaitais plonger la tête dans la cuvette,fermer les yeux,attendre une secondes deux secondes trois secondes...Oublier,un peu trop longtemps ,se sentir partir et se dire merde...Oyéoyé brav gens,c pas long à lire alor jettez un coup d'oeil sivoupléé


Blurp…………..blurp………….blurpblurp.Lilly émergea de la cuvette d'eau glacée ou elle avait plongé sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.C'était juste quelques secondes mais dans l'eau le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière.Lilly le savait et réitérait cette expérience chaque matin éspérant qu'elle s'oublierait dansl'eau.Elle souhaitais rester dans l'eau quelques secondes de trop..juste quelques secondes douces,mélodiques qui l'emporteraient aeilleurs.Car un aeilleurs c'était ce dont Lilly révait.Elle ésperait oublier le temps qui passait dans cette cuvette comme une faute d'étourderie qu'on glisse au milieu d'une dictée d'orthographe.Ce rendre compte une fois qu'on a rendu sa copie qu'on a pas accordé l'adjectif épithéte au nom qui allait avec, et se dire merde.

Lilly souhaitais plonger la tête dans la cuvette,fermer les yeux,attendre une secondes deux secondes trois secondes,attendre et ne plus ressentir cette panique que l'on ressent quand on fait de l'apné,oublier que l'on est entrin de repousser les limites de notre corps, oublier qu'on chasse la moindre parcelle d'air de notre être….Oublier,un peu trop longtemps ,se sentir partir et se dire merde…

Chapitre1 :

Je vous présente Lilly Evans 16 ans,en 6ème année à Poudlard,Préfète de Gryffondor la maison des valeureuses courageuses et gentilles personnes.Nous pouvons donc supposer que Lilly est une courageuse valeureuse et gentille fille.Et bien ne vous déplaise Lilly est effectivement une courageuse, valeureuse (ouais elle a Beaucoup de principes au grand malheur de L'Ébouriffé James Potter)et gentille fille.Enfin gentille avec ceux qui le méritent pense t'elle..Et James Potter n'est pas une personne qui mérite sa gentillesse.Vous savez ,chers lecteurs,vous connaissez par cœur toutes les raisons que Lilly a de détester Potter,donc je ne m'épencherai pas sur le sujet d'autant plus que je la trouve une peu casse burne à ce niveau là si vous voulez mon avis !

Donc,je continue :Lilly Evans,16 ans n'a pas beaucoup d'occasion de prodiguer sa gentillesse.Lilly Evans ,16 ans,n'est pas une fille sociable.Elle s'enferme dans une bulle de silence.Elle méprise beaucoup des gens qui tentent de l'approcher parce qu'elle ne sait jamais quoi dire. Elle est du mauvais coté de l'adolescence,elle est renfermée agressive et n'a pas confiance en elle.EN d'autre termes Lilly Evans n'a pas d'amis.

Evans,lui cria James.EVANS !

Lilly se dirigeait vers les serres du professeur chourave à grandes emjambées ragueuses

Son écharpe au couleur de sa maison voletait derrière elle.Elle ne modissait pas intérieurement James ,pour une fois,elle modissait les peites grues stupides avec qui elle révisait au bords du lac l'épreuve de métamorphose des buses.Ces petites dindes montées sur talons s'étaient contentée de rire bétement aux blagues vaseuses de Potter et semblaient souhaiter avidemment que James en finisse avec le caleçon (sale faut avouer) de Servilus.Voilà la petite Evans qui marchait dans le parc,à nouveau seule,comme d'habitude,pensa –t-elle amérement.Elle avait plantée royalement ces poufiasses et faisait maintenat le tour de la première serre.

Dommage elle commencait à biens les aimés..Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle,elle avait des principes et une morale et tant pis si personne ne la comprenait.Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre mais la solitude commencait à lui peser un peu plus que de coutume.

Entendre des amis plaisenter gaiment dans les couloirs,lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.Le simple fait d'entendre les gens rire lui devenait insuportable.Elle passait le plus de temps possible à la bibliothèque,ou dans le parc seule derrière un arbre,ou comme à ce moment derrière une des serres,mais toujours seule.Les heures de repas devenaient un calevaire pour elle,elle longeait les murs essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.Elle avait horreur que les gens la regardent et se disent qu'elle était seule.Elle ne le supportait pas.Lilly se faisait honte,elle pensait avoir plus de force de charactère.

Traversant une période assez dure avec sa famille et ,en particulier sa sœur,elle avait de plus en plus besoin de s'identifier a quelqu'un de parler tout simplement.et d'affronter le regard de gens qui ne pourraient jamais lui apporter ce qu'elle attendait ,sa elle en était incapable.Alors Lilly après les cours se réfugiait dans sa chambre de préfet oû elle noyait ses pensées dans la somptueuse baignoire .Elle s'asseyait alors sur son lit,en paignoire,un peu plus détendue, et commençait à écrire.Elle écrivait un roman oû tout était différent ou elle était une nouvelle Lilly Porteuse d'espoir quand le jours se couchait et que la vraie Lilly Evans frissonait dans ses draps.Dans son Roman la Lilly de l'éspérance partageait sa vie avec un autre préfet qui lui ressemblait en tout point ,un garçon qui avait une morale et des principes et qui,ce qui ne gachait rien était vraiment du goût de la rouquine : Remus Lupin.

Le bruit d'une douche qu'on allume,le sentiment glacé d'être mise a nue aux yeux d'un être aimé.Un léger courrent d'air frais sur son épaule.Lilly se réveille en sursot.Elle se sent ballonée,elle se sent mal.Dans un lit incconnu dans une chambre de préfet son cœur chavire au souvenir de la nuit qu'elle a passé.Instinctivement elle passe sa main sous sa chemise de nuit et esquisse un mouvement vers lintérieur de sa cuisse.Ce frolement la fait traissaillir, sous ses doigt un énorme ématome couvre une bonne partie de sa cuisse(vous pensiez tout de même pas qu'elle aller se doigter dès le deuxième chapitre faut pas abiouser namého !)Alors Lilly Evans se souvient du coup que Lupin lui a porté au cours de la nuit enfin d'un des coups puisque le dit garçon s'est montré extrémement hargneux à la tache..Elle regarde ses mains,ses pieds,ses mollets,ses

cuisses ,elle regarde ses seins,son ventre et son bas ventre et frissone de dégout,de honte.

Les marques de Remus de vilaines petites taches qui parcourent son corps et la couvre de gène.Pour la première fois depuis le debut de leur relations jamais elle ne s'est sentie a ce point scrutée dans les moindre de détail.Elle se sent sale et abusée.Elle est echoeurée.Elle se lève tire sur les bords de sa chemise de nuit en coton vert amande dans l'espoir vain de masquer ses cuisses sillonées de suçons provocateurs et dérengeants.Elle s'avance d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain ou elle entend le bruit de la douche sous laquelle se trouve celui qui abuse de son corps d'une manière si nonchalente et distraite.Un pas,deux pas,troi pas,elle touche presque à la porte.Elle frappe :

« Rémus ! »crie-t-elle

« Rémus !Rémus !Sort j'ai besoin de toi VITE ! »Elle hurle et ses hurlements se repercutes dans sa tête la manière d'un écho malsaint.Sa tête tourne…

Soudain la porte s'ouvre laissant s'échapper un nuage de buée.Rémus a pris une douche bien chaude…voilà ce que se dit Lilly incapable de parler devant le regard interrogateur du Préfet….Rémus a pris le temps de mettre une serviette…se dit –elle encore..Puis un éclair de lucidité lui revient…Rémus me cache son intimité alors qu'il sedébrouille si bien pour troubler la mienne.A cet instant une rage sovage la prend au ventre.Elle tente un mouvement pour l'atteindre au visage mais tombe lourdement sur la moquette .Lilly se met à vomir.

« Nan ….nan nan nan nanananananananan! » »mais merde ou tu as la tête,ça peut pas se passer comme ça,sa doit pas se passer comme ça »elle trépigna,elle se bouffait les doigts dans une colère convulsive.Elle hurlait toute seule et les parois de sa chambre paraissait curieusement insonorisée ,ses hurlements se perdaient quelques secondes à peine après qu'ils se fussent échappé de sa gorge.Elle s'étouffait de cris inutile mais ça lui faisait du bien…….elle avait encore perdu le contrôle,elle avait encore perdu le fil de l'histoire qu'elle voulait créer,qu'elle s'était créer….ça pouvait pas se passer comme ça la Lily du livre était une fille forte,elle pourrait faire face à tout ce qu'il lui ferais subir

oui elle pourrait de toute manière il le faudrait..elle avait besoin de lui et pour cela elle s'abaisserait à tout,à n'importe quoi.,elle arriverait a lui faire crier son nom, à n'importe quel prix.


End file.
